Oh Little Girl
by Jcansnh
Summary: "Mulai besok gue antar jemput pake mobil. Nggak ada dijemput sama abang ojek online, bahaya!" tegas Dongho. [ P101's ; Dongho Daehwi!gs ; side story Knock ]


_**Kak, tunggu di selasar fk aja. Gue udah kabarin si Daehwi tadi.**_

Satu pesan singkat via line dikirimkan Dani kepada Dongho yang hari ini menjadi ajudan untuk mengantar keponakannya mencari kos baru.

"Lah anjir ini gue udah nunggu setengah jam. Keburu jadi arca ganteng dah ntar," omel Dongho pada hapenya. Ia berusaha menghubungi Dani, tapi si terdakwa tidak bisa dihubungi. Wajar sih, Dani memang jadi perwakilan Knock buat ikutan TM bareng pengurus acara fib. Yongguk dan Youngmin ada kelas, sementara Haknyeon praktikum, jadi korbannya si Dani ya mas leader.

"Nggak lagi deh gue mau jadi babunya Dani, mana nggak mau ngasih nomernya, gimana gue hubungin si ponakannya coba," ujar Dongho sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Dengan kesabaran yang setipis kulit ari buah salak, Dongho segera beranjak dari selasar fakultas komunikasi. Mulutnya hampir misuh kalau nggak dengar suara yang nyaris cempreng manggil dia.

"Om Dongho!"

Dongho berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis mungil berambut sebahu berwarna pirang dengan pipi chubby yang nampak kelelahan sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Manggil gue?" tanya Dongho dengan muka lempengnya

"Beneran Om Dongho?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke Dongho yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Bukan, gue Kang Dongho."

"Terus ngapain nengok?"

"Suka suka gue lah."

Gadis itu merengut mendengar jawaban Dongho.

"Lo Daehwi? Adeknya si Dani?"

"Bukan. Lee Daehwi, keponakannya Tante Dani!" jawabnya galak.

"Ponakan? Pffttt... Tante Dani?" Dongho ngakak tanpa suara.

Daehwi merengut. "Yaudah kalau nggak percaya."

"Serah deh lo siapanya Dani. Jadi cari kos baru kan? Yok jalan."

"Jalan?"

"Iya jalan. Lah mau cari kos beneran kan?"

"Jalan? Pakai kaki? Gitu? Pegel kali Om."

"Gue bawa motor, ada di parkiran." Dongho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu, lo manggil gue apaan? Om?"

"Iyalah, kan temennya Tante Dani. Masa Daehwi manggilnya 'adek' sih?"

"Serah lo dah."

"Om, motornya bawa ke depan situ nggak bisa? Daehwi pegel nih Om, habis lari-lari dari lantai tiga."

"Yaudah tunggu depan situ, gue ambil motor di parkiran dulu."

Selama jalan ke parkiran, Dongho misuh-misuh sama dua saudara yang ternyata beda marga itu. Niat banget kayaknya ngerjain si Dongho.

"Cepetan naik!" perintah Dongho dari atas motor. Suaranya nggak begitu kedengaran karena helm nya dia yang full-face gitu. Dongho juga ngasih satu helm ke Daehwi.

"Mesti banget naik motor ginian, Om? Nggak ada motor matic emang?" tanya Daehwi sambil menunjuk motor yang dinaiki Dongho.

All New Honda CB150R Facelift sih motornya, bukan motor Dongho juga sih. Hasil nebeng punya Haknyeon ini, Dongho mah kemana-mana bawa mobil. Cuman hari ini mobilnya lagi di servis bulanan, makanya nebeng punya Haknyeon.

"Ini modal minjem temen. Gue nggak ada motor, biasa bawa mobil gue."

Dongho kesal lihat Daehwi yang nggak bisa-bisa pasang helm. Ia turun kemudian memasangkannya di kepala Daehwi.

"Tapi bisa kan naiknya, Om?" tanya Daewhi memastikan sambil liatin Dongho yang khusyuk mengecilkan tali helm agar muat di kepala Daehwi.

Dongho menatap mata bening itu sekilas kemudian segera kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya karena degupan jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"Naik doang mah kecil," ujar Dongho sambil nepuk kepala Daehwi yang sudah terpasang helm.

Daehwi mendongak secara dadakan dan,

"Adoh!"

Kepalnya si Daehwi kena Dongho. Dongho sibuk misuh, sementara Daehwi ngikik tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Cari kosnya diantar pacar, ya dek?"

Daehwi yang sedang memasang sepatu langsung mendongak. "Hah?"

Kemudian Daehwi dan Dongho saling tatap dan berkedip bersama beberapa kali.

"Bukan, Bu," sanggah Daehwi. "Ini temannya Tante saya, iya kan Om Dongho?"

"Oh, gitu. Ibu kira dia pacar kamu, dek."

"Daehwi pamit dulu, ya Bu. Nanti Daehwi kabarin kalau fix mau ngekos disini."

Keduanya pamit sambil cium tangan si Ibu kos. Cium tangan idenya dari Dongho sih, biar kelihatan sopan katanya.

"Kenapa nggak ngekos disini aja, Hwi?" tanya Dongho.

"Belum srek Om."

"Udah disini aja. Bersih, Ibunya baik, free wifi juga," ujar Dongho sambil menyerahkan helm.

"Yee itu mah maunya Om aja, soalnya Ibu kosnya cantik. Iya kan?"

"Ini bocah dikasih tau malah gitu."

Setelah Dongho men-stater motor, Daehwi segera naik ke boncengan.

"Om, cari makan dulu ya? Laper nih."

"Siap tuan puteri!"

.

.

.

Selesai makan bakso dan minum es teh, Dongho dan Daehwi kembali berkelana untuk mencari kos idaman. Iya, kos idaman Daehwi.

"Loh, kok mogok sih, Om?" tanya Daehwi ketika mesin motor mati.

Dongho nyengir meskipun tidak kelihatan. "Bensinnya habis, Hwi."

"Yah! Terus gimana dong, Om? Pom bensin kan masih disana."

"Ya lo dorong lah."

Daehwi melotot, kemudian mencubit bahu Dongho. "Kok Daehwi sih, Om?!"

"Sakit anjir. Ya emang kamu bisa nyetir motornya?"

"Ya nggak sih, Om."

Dan berakhirlah dengan Daehwi yang mendorong motor dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Cepatan Hwi, biar cepat sampai pom."

"Duh, Daehwi capek nih om!"

Daehwi melepas helmnya, disusul Dongho. Kemudian ia kembali mendorong motor plus Dongho yang duduk ganteng diatasnya

"Om, Daehwi capek, mau pingsan!"

"Orang yang mau pingsan gak bakal ngomong gitu, Hwi. Ayo semangat dorongnya, bentar lagi nyampe! Lagian kan udah makan bakso tadi."

"Hhaaah.. Udah! Daehwi udah nggak kuat lagi!" seru Daehwi yang udah duduk di jalan.

"Kok udahan sih?" tanya Dongho yang udah beberapa meter di depan Daehwi. Daehwi tidak lagi membalas kata-kata Dongho karena capeknya udah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Yah yah yah koh malah ujan!" seru Dongho ketika rintik hujan turun dengan lebat kemudian buru-buru mendorong motor dengan kakinya yang lumayan panjang.

"Hwi ngapain masih disitu?! Sini neduh dulu, bocah!" seru Dongho kesekian kali karena melihat Daehwi yang masih terpaku di aspal.

Orang-orang berlarian sekedar mencari tempat berteduh. Keramaian pejalan kaki di sekitarnya menghilang, lalu lalang kendaraan pun ikut melenggang.

"Daehwi!" panggil Dongho dari pinggir jalan, ia sudah meneduh di depan toko terdekat.

Daehwi justru menikmati waktunya di bawah rinai hujan. Ia tidak perduli degan pandangan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Toh, hujan itu cuma air yang tidak mematikan, kan?

 _"Well... Petricor is the best thing to cure myself_ _,_ _"_ lirih Daehwi sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hujan favoritnya dan menikmati tiap rintik yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan tiap tetes pemberian Tuhan itu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Disuruh minggir, malah main hujan!"

Daehwi tertarik ke kenyataan dan ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati seseorang mengulurkan tangan tepat dihadapannya.

"Malah bengong!" Dongho yang gemas langsung membuka jaket dan menutupi kepala Daehwi dengan itu, setelah itu ia segera menggendong Daehwi di belakang untuk berteduh.

"Capek beneran nih? Sorry deh," ujar Dongho pada Daehwi yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Daehwi menggeleng samar karena kepalanya masih tertutup jaket Dongho, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kita neduh sini dulu deh sambil istirahat." Dongho menepuk pelan kepala Daehwi yang masih terlapisi jaketnya.

Hening tercipta karena Dongho pergi masuk ke toko, sedangkan Daehwi masih termangu dengan jaket Dongho yang masih melingkup kepalanya.

"Minum dulu gih," ujar Dongho sambil mengulurkan teh botolan yang dingin.

"Om nggak peka banget deh, ini lagi kehujanan kok dikasih minuman dingin."

"Nggak mau nih? Yaudah gue minum."

"Eh, tunggu Om!"

Tangan kurus Daehwi langsung mencegah gerakan Dongho, kemudian mengambil alih botol yang sudah dibuka tutupnya itu untuk segera ditandaskan setengah isinya.

"Perasaan tadi ada yang protes deh," sindir Dongho.

"Daehwi haus, Om. Om juga jahat banget nyuruh Daehwi dorong motor."

"Iya deh sorry."

Teh yang masih sisa setengah di tangan Daehwi diambil oleh Dongho, kemudian ditenggak hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Kok dihabisin sih?"

"Gue juga haus kali garus gendong lo dari tengah jalan sampe sini. Kecil-kecil berat juga. Keberatan dosa tuh!"

"Tapi nggak dari botol yang sama juga kali, Om!"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Jorookkk!"

"Udah mending lo nggak gue kasi minum langsung dari mulut gue."

Daehwi terdiam, antara shock tapi juga kesel sama si oknum bernama Kang Dongho ini.

"Hwi, kenapa nggak tinggal di rumah keluarganya Dani aja sih? Katanya ponakan," Dongho memecah keheningan.

"Nggak mau ngerepotin."

Dongho melirik Daehwi. "Klasik ah."

"Ih, beneran tau!"

"Iyadeh. Terus kemarin emang ngekos daerah mana?" tanya Dongho.

"Di daerah XY, Om," jawab Daehwi sambil menghitung kendaraan yang lewat.

"Kenal Haknyeon dong?"

"Kak Haknyeon Psikologi yang gantengnya dunia akhirat itu bukan?"

"Bukan! Haknyeon yang hobinya ngerdus."

Daehwi memicingkan matanya pada Dongho. "Syirik tanda tak ganteng."

"Terus selama ini ke kampus naik apa? Dani setau gue kan berangkat bareng pacarnya. Lo juga nggak bisa bawa motor."

"Om nggak kenal teknologi ojek online emang?"

"Lo naik ojek online? Terus gelendotan sama si abangnya, gitu?"

Alis Daehwi tertaut. "Gelendotan gimana, Om? Emang tadi Daehwi gelendotan ke Om Dongho?"

Dongho tiba-tiba teringat dengan Daehwi yang gelendotan dibelakangnya selama ia gonceng.

"Mulai besok gue antar jemput pake mobil. Nggak ada dijemput sama abang ojek online, bahaya!" tegas Dongho.

"Lah kenapa?"

"Bahaya! Lo imut gitu, ntar dibawa kabur sama orang asing terus dinikahin, mau emang?"

Daehwi dengan cepat menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Dongho.

.

.

.

"Huatcheemmmmm"

Dongho menggosok hidungnya brutal, membuat Dani yang berada disebelahnya bergidik.

"Ini orang bisa nggak sih dikarantina di kandang kucing? Virusnya ntar nyebar anjir," protes Dani.

"Tante Dani jahat deh."

"Anjir geli kalau lo yang manggil gue gitu," protes Dani (2)

"Tante Dani~" Dongho malah menjadi-jadi.

"Si pak ketu kayaknya lagi bahagia nih," ujar Yongguk sambil nyemil keripik sayur handmade pacarnya.

"Bahagia gimana?"

"Mukanya cerah, padahal kemarin-kemarin mendung," celetuk Youngmin sambil ikut nyemil keripik punya Yongguk.

"Ketahuilah bahwa mendung dan hujan terkadang membawa kebahagiaan, kawan-kawanku," ujar Dongho sambil tersenyum.

"Pantesan akhir-akhir ini hujan, ternyata pak ketu mulai tidak waras," sahut Dani.

"Sialan!" Dongho segera melempar Dani dengan pick gitar.

"Eh, kemarin kan gue nyuruh nemenin si Daehwi nyari kosan deket kampus, kenapa jadi deket rumah lo pak." Dani membalas melempar pick gitar dengan kekuatan drummer.

"Modusnya si pak ketu, biar enak antar jemput ponakan Kak Dani."

"Master ya si Pak Haknyeon. Udah pengalaman sama dedek gemes apa gimana nih?"

Skakmat dari Youngmin kepada Haknyeon.

"Oh, iya. Kemarin gue lewat daerah XX pas sore-sore, terus liat cowok mirip Kak Dongho. Berduaan depan toko, sama cewek, badannya kecil sih, rambutnya pirang, lagi ciuman. Lo bukan sih, Kak?" tanya Haknyeon.

"KANG DONGHO! LO APAIN PONAKAN GUE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Jadi ini semacam side story dari Knock, tentang awal mulanya si Dongho ketemu pacarnya, si Daehwi. Jadi ceritanya ini tuh Daehwi masih jaman baru-baru jadi mahasiswa, makanya masih bingung cari kosan, begitu dapet tapi tempatnya agak jauh, jadi dia nyari lagi hehehe.

Keinspirasi dari satu cerita di wattpad sih hehehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ampun Dan, gue nggak ngapa-ngapain ponakan lo!"

Dani tidak menanggapi Dongho yang bergerak tertahan karena diikat menggunakan tali di kursi. Ia sibuk menelpon keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Halo? Hwi lo diapain Kak Dongho kemarin pas cari kosan? HAH? Nggak bohong kan lo? Oke, oke." Dani menutup telponnya. "JOO HAKNYEON! SINI NGGAK LO?!"

"Loh, kok jadi gue yang kena, Kak?"

"Daehwi bilang dia cuma kelilipan! Sini mulut lo yang udah kayak akun lambe turah itu gue pukulin pakai stik drum!"

"AMPUN KAK DANI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
